Camp of Confessions
by iamdarkchan
Summary: A RyoSaku fanfic… It happened on a camp… Sakuno… was about to give her feelings for Ryoma but she was troubled about her dream of Ryoma. Little did she know that her dream is slowly coming true…  Get a hold of yourselves, minna… Enjoy!


**Camp of Confessions**

**by: neko143**

Around 5:30 a.m. her alarm clock resonated. She woke up after hearing the noise coming from it. She took a bath, ate her breakfast and did her other morning routines and went off. "Obaa-chan, I'm going," Sakuno said.

"Why so early, Sakuno?" her grandmother asked.

"I still have to something to do at school in which my teacher asked me to do," she replied.

"Okay, see you around," her grandmother approved.

Sakuno walked in going to school. She was early indeed. When she got into her classroom, she was surprised to see a certain green-haired brat with hands on his chin showing that he was bored while sitting on his seat obviously waiting for someone. He noticed someone at the door, turned around and saw an auburn-haired girl at the door.

"Ryuuzaki, you're early," he said coolly.

"Ano… Ohayo, Ryoma-kun, you're early too. Are you waiting for someone?" Sakuno asked him while red traces are appearing on her cheeks.

"Hai. I am waiting for Kyoshiro-sensei. He said he'll say something very vital," Ryoma replied in a boring tone.

"Same with me. He told me that he wants to tell me something very urgent. I wonder what is it?"

"Who knows?" Ryoma said in an awkward manner.

Everything became still. After a while, Kyoshiro-sensei arrived, wheezing hard. "Sumimasen to the two of you. My car got broken and it took me time to fix it. By the way, I called you up because I want you to be our class representatives for the upcoming training camp," he gave the details of why they were called up.

"Training camp for what, sensei?" Sakuno asked courteously.

"Ah, it's the training camp for the development of your social skills because you will lecture your classmates after you have associated in the camp," the teacher answered her question.

"How long will it procure?" this time, Ryoma asked his sensei.

"About a week," his teacher said.

"A week?" the infuriating brat Echizen can't believe his sensei was saying.

"Why, Echizen, you have something to do?" his sensei inquired.

"I still have my tennis practice," he emotionlessly said. He was really in to it.

"Oh, alright. I guess I have to call another person then to go with Sakuno in the camp. By the way, Sakuno, is it alright for you to go then?" his sensei said.

"Hai, sensei. It's fi—" before she could finish what she was saying, Ryoma suddenly butted in, "I'll go in the camp sensei."

"Ry… oma… kun…" Sakuno stuttered.

"Are you sure with it Echizen? You just sa—"

"I'm going in the camp," he said and his mind thought, _'Of course… who said I'm going to let this pass…'_

"Okay. That is settled then. You will be leaving two days from now," their sensei said, "Arigatou."

"You're welcome, sensei," Sakuno said.

After their sensei left, Sakuno confronted Ryoma and asked him while her face was getting hotter every second, "Ryoma-kun, is it really alright for you to go. I mean… it's for a week… you would be missing a lot of practices."

Ryoma didn't say anything but instead he diverted his attention to the lush scenery outside the windowpane and ignored Sakuno who was waiting for his reply.

'_I think he was just forced to do it…'_ she feebly thought and went back to her seat.

Later after classes, Ryoma immediately told this to his senpais and to his bucho, Tezuka. "Bucho, I have to be present at this training camp," Ryoma said.

"You can go," Tezuka responded.

"Arigatou," he said.

Eiji heard this and said, "O-chibi-chan, I thought you only have tennis in your mind. Well, I guess was wrong," Eiji said feeling guilt.

* * *

­­­ 

Two days had passed by. It was Ryoma and Sakuno's training camp along with other representatives from other sections. Sakuno was nervous. Who wouldn't be tense if your partner is no other than, Echizen Ryoma, your long time crush, your idol and the boy whom you have learned to love. 'What now, Sakuno? You're his associate! Try to sink into his level. Be like him!' her mind reprimanded. After hours of traveling, they arrived at their destination. In the assembly area, they were assigned to their assigned rooms. Ryoma and Sakuno were staying at the same room. It was really unanticipated. Inside the room, there were two beds, obviously, one for Ryoma, one for Sakuno…

While arranging their things, Sakuno asked Ryoma, "Ano… uhm… Ryoma-kun, I hope this would be a good experience for both of us."

"I'm going out," Ryoma said.

"Where are you going, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno inquired.

"None of your business," Ryoma said. Sakuno was speechless. Upon hearing those words from his beloved Ryoma-kun, she felt sick and weak. She was turned off yet she didn't reacted because she knows that she has no chance of reaching her unreachable star even before, to what she thought.

The day ended so fast. It was already night, everyone were done eating dinner and was about to sleep. Even though Sakuno had a hard time to cope up with her feelings with Ryoma, she still never showed any sign that she was wounded inside and still had a chance to say, "Oyasumi nasai, Ryoma-san."

'_Ryoma-san?'_ these words were playing on Ryoma's mind. He looked at Sakuno and found out that she was already asleep. _'I guess I have to bring __**those**__** words**__ to her…'_ his last thoughts before turning off the lights and drifting off to slumber.

Still dreadfully early before daybreak at exactly, 2:30 a.m., Ryuuzaki Sakuno woke up from her thoughts. _'Why am I dreaming about Ryoma-kun?' _she thought while tints of pink are scrambling towards her silky skin.

_**---Sakuno's Dream---**_

_Sakuno was in a withdrawn place and she was absolutely lost. "Where am I? Hello? Anyone there?!" she yelled but no one retorted. She stuck herself in the place. Her hopes were fading when…_

"_Sakuno!! Where are you? Answer me!" a male's voice cried out._

'_That voice… that sounds like… like… Ryoma… Ryo… ma… -kun!' she stammered in her thoughts and started to feel hot especially in her cheeks._

"_Sakuno!! Are you there?! SAKUNO!" a male's voice bellowed again._

"_Ryoma-kun?" she replied with her usual voice._

_Ryoma enfolded Sakuno tightly when he found her and said, "Sakuno, I'm glad you are okay…" while Sakuno's hands were simply laid down at her sides._

"_Ryo…ma-kun?" she said while getting redder and redder._

"_Sakuno? Daijobu desu ka?! Are you hurt?! Tell me," he said anxiously, still embracing her._

"_Daijobu. Ryoma-kun, you don't need to worry," she said guaranteeing him that she was really alright._

"_I really thought I lost you," he said while tears were forming from the corner of his eyes. He tightens the embrace even more._

"_Are you crying Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked in totally worried voice._

"_Gomen, Sakuno. I thought I would not find you. I'm frightened that it would really transpire. I just realized how valuable you are to me. I never thought I'd be crazy about you…"_

"_Ryoma-kun, what are you talking about?"_

"_Daisuki da yo, Sakuno. Daisuki."_

"_R… yo… ma… -kun…" she said as tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. She smiled and embraced him back. "You don't know how many times I wished that this would happen. I also thought I'm losing hope…"_

"_Shhh… I'm here now… I promise I'll never leave you…"_

_**---End of Sakuno's Dream---**_

'_The dream, it was really persuasive. Ryoma-kun, why does it have to be you?'_ she thought while tears were appearing in her eyes. She glanced at Ryoma who was still quiescent and she kept on thinking about it until she went back to snooze.

The following day, Sakuno stirred thinking about her dream. She also become aware of that Ryoma wasn't there in his bed anymore. _'He must have woken up earlier than me,'_ she thought. She got up and proceeded to the lanai outside. Everything in the camp was natural. It was just like a sanctuary where you could really relax but their purpose was to be involved in a training camp. Sakuno went back to their room and carried out her morning routines. She was done when Ryoma got back from outside.

"Ryoma-kun, where have you been?" Sakuno asked.

"Outside," Ryoma replied in an unusual tone.

"So desu ka?"

"Yah."

"Ano… Ryoma-kun, I'll go ahead of you."

"So early, Ryuuzaki."

"I don't want to be late. Ja, see you," Sakuno said in a cold voice as possible and exited the room.

'_Why is she so something else today?'_ Ryoma thought.

Unexpectedly, he ran after Sakuno, caught her hand, spun her around and confronted her. Sakuno was astounded. _'Why is Ryoma-kun chasing after me?'_ her mind thought. "Do you have something to say, Ryoma-san?" she said flatly.

'What's with her?!' his mind scolded. "Oi, Ryuuzaki, why are you so different today?" he asked in a voice getting worried.

"What are you talking about, Ryoma-san?" she said having some coldness in it.

"You're not, Ryuuzaki," he said while his face was covered by his bangs so his eyes can't be seen.

"Ryoma-san, I'm Ryuuzaki Saku—" she was cut off when Ryoma spoke again still holding her wrist.

"The Ryuuzaki I know stutters when calling me. She calls me "Ryoma-kun" not "Ryoma-san". She is there even though I never asked her to be there and another thing, she goes red in the face when she sees me or when she talks to me." Ryoma enumerated the Ryuuzaki he knew and Sakuno was surprised to hear him saying such things about her. In other words, Ryoma knew her a lot now.

"I guess people change…"

"What?! Change? You changed?" he said while gripping her hand and holding it tighter than before.

"Ittai! Let go of me, Ryoma-san! You're hurting my hand!" she cried in pain.

"No."

"Let go of me, Ryoma-san! Let go of me!" she continued breaking free.

"No!"

"Why do you not want to let go of me, Ryoma-san?!"

"Because, I don't want you to stay away from me," he lowered his voice.

Sakuno was dumbfounded. _'Ryoma, wouldn't say such things!'_ her mind yelled at. "Ryoma-san, could you stop acting nonsense!" she demanded.

"Now I realized…"

"What did you realize?"

"You were being like me, right?"

"Huh?"

"Don't deny it. You're trying to be like me."

"So?"

"Now, I know how does it feel to be being answered cold by the person whom you admire the most…" he said but made the last five words difficult for Sakuno to heed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_While arranging their things, Sakuno asked Ryoma, "Ano… uhm… Ryoma-kun, I hope this would be a good experience for both of us."_

"_I'm going out," Ryoma said._

"_Where are you going, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno inquired._

"_None of your business," Ryoma said. Sakuno was speechless. Upon hearing those words from his beloved Ryoma-kun, she felt sick and weak. She was turned off yet she didn't reacted because she knows that she has no chance of reaching her unreachable star even before, to what she thought._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"I'm sorry, Sakuno…" he said her first name.

"Why are you calling me by my first name Ryoma-san?" Sakuno started to get flushed but Ryoma wasn't able to see because his face was still bending down.

Ryoma was getting annoyed about Sakuno calling him, 'Ryoma-san', "Can you stop calling me, Ryoma-san?"

"Why? It doesn't hurt if a person calls you, 'Ryoma-san'?"

"But you're the one calling it!" he faced her straight to the eye.

"HUH?!"

"You don't understand it, Sakuno," he suddenly embraced her securely.

"Ryo… ma…" she had gone speechless.

Ryoma smirked upon hearing she was stuttering again but it turned back to being serious after a while. "I love you, Sakuno, I love you!"

Sakuno flushed and she stiffened. _'This could not be real,'_ she thought and didn't realize that tears have started to fall down from her cheeks.

"Stop crying, Sakuno," Ryoma comforted her, "I hate to hear you cry."

"Ryoma-kun… why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I realized that I need you more than anything else…"

The more Sakuno cried, not of sadness but of happiness. "Ryoma-kun, why did you just told me now? In this time, I was about to give up my feelings for you," she told him.

"You loved me?"

"Yes, I do."

"How about now?" Ryoma said afraid that her feelings would fade away.

"I love you," she embraced him back.

Ryoma was in ecstasy. The girl he loves, loves him back. He looked at Sakuno and kissed her with deep love and she kissed him back too. They were in love. They broke the kiss and Ryoma said, "Let's go back first. Wait for me at the room."

"Okay."

They went back to room. Ryoma's hand was on Sakuno's waist and this made Sakuno red as ever. While walking Sakuno told Ryoma about her dream, "You know, Ryoma-kun, I somehow dreamed of you last night. I was lost and you searched for me. Then you said you realized how much I mean to you. I was speechless but decided to give in my feelings for you. I somehow thought that it was some kind of sign but rejected the thought because I know it would be impossible for something like that to happen."

"But then you were proven wrong, right?"

"Um! I was surprised."

"Stop dreaming to much!"

"Huh? Okay," Ryoma noticed that her voice was a bit lower and it hinted him that she was down.

"Neh, come on. I didn't mean to drive your thoughts away but you know your dream had come true and you don't need to believe in dreams and thoughts anymore. I am your boyfriend!" Ryoma said smirking emphasizing the word, "boyfriend".

"You are my boyfriend?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sakuno?"

"Ano… you haven't told me something like that. You just simply confessed to me…"

"Duh? Do I really have to ask you that?"

"No. I didn't ask you either."

"Are you picking up a fight?!"

Sakuno giggled, "Of course not. I wouldn't have to fight with you… I just thought… I couldn't believe that you, Echizen Ryoma is already—" she was cut of when he kissed her.

"You believe now?"

"Yeah."

It was a memorable camp for Ryoma and Sakuno. It was a camp where it all happened. A camp where they are more open with each other. It was a camp filled with love for each other. It's just proven that, "Dreams are real. It could happen if you believe."

**UNTIL NEXT TIME…**

* * *

**  
**

**Author's Notes:** Hello, minna-san! Hope you like the story I wrote… I'm **neko143**, at your service. If you happen to see any errors, may it be typographical or grammatical errors, just inform me right away. Daijobu? Hope you had a nice thought for today… Arigatou for reading!


End file.
